


Strand of light

by drawingst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingst/pseuds/drawingst
Summary: Just a lazy morning





	Strand of light

A single string of light made it’s way through the loosely closed blinds, delicately illuminating a dim room.

Two bodies fit closely together on a bed that was much too small for two grown men to be laying in. They did not care.

The single string of light slowly moved through the room as the sun continued to rise, signalling the inevitable start of a new day.

Eyes, now open, scan the perimiter of the room, as if they were seeing it for the first time. A gaze moves along the cream colored walls, the string of lights attached to a dark brown book shelf, a framed pictures of four boys smiling through tears as they graduated high school together, only to go on their separate ways. Finally they move down, to look at what’s closest right then.

The single string of light is now mixed in with chocolate brown strands of soft hair.

Fingers move up and brush their tips against the highlighted spot, gently - they do not want to wake the sleeping beauty. Slowly, they move down, across the pinkish skin of a cheek that’s been kissed by chapped lips so many times before. They trail along a defined nose and stop at the tip, just to tap it playfully,but gently enough as to not disturb it’s owner. 

The single string of light has slid off the sleeping man’s head, but is still resting nearby as calloused fingers brush over parted, plump lips.

He knows them like his own pocket. How their corners turn up in a smile, how they curl into a frown, how they are anxiously abused by teeth in harder moments.  
How they fit against his own so perfectly.

The single string of light moved off the bed completely, leaving two bodies alone again.

Eyelids twitch lightly as another pair of eyes is opened, long lashes fanning over soft skin when they flutter open. An unfocused gaze follows in it’s predecessor steps and slowly manages to move onto a person smiling fondly.

The single string of light is the only witness of a kiss shared between two grown men tucked away in each other’s arms on a bed that holds so many memories but is still too small for them.

And neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi would change a thing.


End file.
